King Dynal XVI vs King K. Rool
King Dynal XVI vs King K. Rool 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Fossil Fighters vs Donkey Kong! These reptilian Nintendo kings have had their share of ruling. Which king will rule over the other? Interlude Wiz: Kings can sometimes be annoying, unfair, and careless. '''Boomstick: Then, there are kings that are villainous, reptilian, and created by Nintendo as a difficult boss battle. Like King Dynal XVI, king of the Dinaurians. Wiz: And King K. Rool, king of the Kremlings. Boomstick: He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. King Dynal XVI Wiz: King Dynal XVI is the current king of the Dinaurians, an ancient alien race dating back to hundreds of thousands of years ago. The Dinaurian's planet was eaten by a giant space creature by the name of Guhnash. After this struggle, the Dinaurians devised a plan. Project: Mother Planet. This project would allow them to colonize Earth, and claim it as their own. Boomstick: In order for the process to work, pods had to be developed and sent down to Earth, where they'd evolve into Dinaurians who would colonize. Expecting eventual success, the Dinaurians petrified themselves to wait for it. When they awoke from their stone sleep, the only thing they found on the planet was humans. Not like that's a bad thing. Wiz: They thought that the pods that they developed had taken a turn, resulting in the creation of humans instead of Dinaurians. King Dynal and his subjects decided to try this over again. They started to use regression rays to devolve the Earth's humans, so they could evolve the right way. What the aliens learned was that the humans didn't come from anything they did. Their plan had failed from the beginning, as they had simply created faulty pods. Boomstick: And everyone said aliens were the smarter ones. After learning what had actually happened with Project: Mother Planet, Dynal made peace with the humans. One of the humans even killed Guhnash, the planet eater, who had accidentally been summoned to eat the Earth. Wiz: Guhnash wasn't the only villain in the story. In a boss fight with epic music, the aforementioned human had to defeat Dynal himself before defeating Guhnash. Dynal fights by turning into a Vivosaur. Boomstick: Vivosaurs are creatures that are prehistoric dinosaurs. They're revived from their fossils, and used by their revivers to fight other Vivosaurs. Somewhere in the process of rebirth, these dinosaurs gained elemental powers like fire breath and tornadoes. What sort of afterlife is this? Wiz: Unlike most other Vivosaurs, Dynal can't be collected by digging. Unless you dig him. Dig as in, enjoy. Not dig as in, go into the ground and look for fossils. The player can receive him by beating Dynal. Dynal as in, the Dinaurian form. Not Dynal as in, the Vivosaur form. Although, the former uses the latter in his battles. Confused yet? Dynal (in Vivosaur form)'s skills are very powerful threats. His weakest skill, Royal Bite, is still stronger than most other Vivosaur skills in the games. Royal Bite is a move where Dynal snaps his jaws on an opponent. His next strongest skill is Regal Combo, where Dynal bites his foe, then attacks with a tail sweep. This move has a minor mental effect that excites the foe, more so than usual. Boomstick: Dynal's strongest move is Imperial Wrath, and it lives up to his name. Dynal attacks with a bite, a tail sweep, and poison breath. Imperial Wrath is a poisoning move. It has a 100% chance of causing the foe to lose lots of health at time. 100% chance means that it won't ever fail. Every time the move hits, the foe will be poisoned. When Dynal uses it, he will poison no matter what. Regardless of whatever situation, the enemy will be affected by the poison. Did I mention how it will poison every single time? Wiz: Yeah, you did. Boomstick: Alright, just making sure. Dynal's final move is Rex Roar. He uses this skill to spawn energy from the ground, and boost the offensive output of anyone he chooses. Since he's fighting alone, he'll be using this on himself. His skills receive massive boosts after Rex Roar. Wiz: In one of the Dynal battles, Dynal uses Vivosaurs that need to be dug. This proves that he owns a pickaxe, though we never see it. Pickaxes can create big holes in the ground with no difficulty or trouble. The holes dug will instantly unearth fossils, showing that the range of a pickaxe's attack is several feet. Boomstick: All hail the king. Dynal (in Vivosaur form) is quite the powerhouse. 36 feet tall, perfect attack power, hard to take down. His offensive power even rivals that of a tyrannosaurus rex. True story. His defense is on par with Giga Spinax, a dinosaur with rocky skin so hard, it can deflect attacks. He's even stronger than Giga Spinax, whose attacks can reach a terajoule of force. For those who didn't major in force in college, that's the amount of power a nuke contains. Boom. Wiz: In his third battle, this Dinaurian is quite difficult to defeat. He is a master strategist and contains lots of stamina and force. The dino's downside is his lack of speed. He isn't very fast, and this shows when he is attempting to attack, or dodge an enemy attack. Unlike other Vivosaurs, he lacks a special ability to help him in fights. He is also quite useless, unless in his Vivosaur form. Boomstick: Let's also not forget his final, and worst flaw. He has wings, but he can't fly. Dynal: I would say we both have sufficient reason to fight to the very end. King K. Rool Wiz: For every Mario protagonist, there's an archenemy boss that you have to fight in the games. Bowser for Mario, Kamek for Yoshi, King Boo for Luigi, and King K. Rool for Donkey Kong. King K. Rool is a Kremling, and he rules over the Kremlings as well. Rool is a frequent villain in Donkey Kong. Boomstick: Though, he appears less if you count his aliases as separate characters. This guy seems to have some sort of schizophrenia, and acts like a pirate and Frankenstein. He's cuckoo if you ask me. Wiz: His intentions are mainly attempting to steal the Kongs' banana hoard. If he succeeded in doing that, he'd starve cause the monkeys to starve. Sometimes, he even kidnaps Kongs for his villainous plots. Boomstick: King K. Rool knows how to keep up a fight. He has the ability to summon cannonballs from the sky, and become invincible to enemy attacks. If he chooses, he can also alter his body to become a bouncy ball. In this form, he bounces around at high speeds off of surfaces. Wiz: This Kremling uses a wide variety of assorted devices and weapons against his enemies. With a remote, he can summon electricity to attack his foes. His crown and boxing gloves can be used like boomerangs, a helicopter pack grants him the ability to fly, and a cannon gives him access to fireballs for use as projectiles. Boomstick: He wields a blunderbuss. If you haven't guessed, the blunderbuss grants him special abilities, like invisibility. The invisibility has limits that reveal where he is, however. Sometimes, the blunderbuss emits smoke that gives away his location. At other times, you can see his shadow. But don't ask me why this guy would ever go invisible, when you can still tell where he is. That pretty much beats the purpose. Wiz: Besides invisibility, the blunderbuss can grant other powers. It can suck things up, propel King K. Rool forward, and fire spiky balls. The gun has also been seen using gas for various effects. Blue gas freezes, purple gas will mix up an opponent's sense of direction, and red gas slows an enemy down. Boomstick: Crystal Bananas are another weapon that the king's been seen using. It's seemingly made of crystal though, so he doesn't eat it. Instead, he uses it to become an awesome superpowered kaiju. Godzilla isn't the only disaster involved here though. With a Crystal Banana, King Rool can summon a meteor shower and alter the weather. Wiz: Rool has superhuman strength that he demonstrates multiple times in his boss battles. His strength allows him to create shockwaves with a deadly range. His strong legs can move him all the way across a pirate ship when he jumps. He also prefers crushing as a method of attack. Additionally, he's one of the fastest characters, if not the fastest, to appear in a Donkey Kong game. Boomstick: We've covered strength and speed, so now let's cover durability. There's the time he was punched straight through a ship, fell a great distance, and gets shark attacked. He lives. There's also the time he took one of the most powerful punches in Donkey Kong, and stood up ready to continue the fight. Wiz: Rool is high when it comes to stats. His downfall is his sanity. He strives for conquest, and that can get in the way of his battles. His personality can also lead to him taunting rather than fighting. Regardless, his mental flaws don't stop his true potential from becoming a threat. Boomstick: Crocodile wrestling will never be the same with this guy. Rool: Any last requests? DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero King K. Rool: I just don't understand why I can never succeed in stealing bananas. Is it the bananas, or the fact that I can't steal without being thwarted? Let's find out. In a Dinaurian ship, King Dynal XVI was sitting on his throne, eating a space sandwich. He licked his lips, and then widened his jaws to prepare for his first bite. The sandwich flew away unexpectedly, causing Dynal to bite his hands. King Dynal XVI: Who's messing with my sandwich? '' To the side, a creature resembling a crocodile flew to the top of the ship using a jetpack. Dynal followed, and saw the creature about to leave the ship with his precious sandwich. ''Dynal: I won't let you live. Die. A Kremling walked up and took away the sandwich away for the time being, as the two kings started their battle. FIGHT! Dynal made the first strike, swinging his pickaxe. The weapon hit Rool, but didn't do much damage. Dynal swung his pickaxe once more, but Rool teleported to dodge it. The Kremling reappeared over Dynal, where he fell and crushed him. The two kings plummeted straight through the Dinaurian ship, and were sent hurtling to their dooms. Rool teleported safely to the ground. Dynal grew, extending the parts of his body, and switched into Vivosaur form. He landed safely on his two feet. Rool: I thought you were going to fly. You have wings, don't you? Dynal tossed the pickaxe, and it landed in Rool's shoulder. After pulling it out, King Rool was met with a tail strike to the face. He tumbled and toppled down. Dynal used Royal Bite, but Rool's jetpack floated him overhead, allowing him to dodge the bite. The Kremling showcased his blunderbuss before blasting gas in Dynal's face. Rool: Wanna see my gas? He started by blowing purple gas in Dynal's face. Rool: Now check your directions. Dynal: What are you talking about, crazy? Dynal attempted to run up for an attack, but ended up running backwards instead. Rool blew blue gas from his blunderbuss, and it covered Dynal up. The alien was coated with ice. Rool: Next, you freeze. Finally, the red gas, which decreases your speed. Using pure strength, Dynal busted through his ice prison, and barely avoided the red gas. Turning around, he used Imperial Wrath as an attack. He did a bite and a tail attack, but both were avoided by Rool flying away. The last portion of Imperial Wrath was Dynal breathing poison gas. Rool used the blunderbuss to generate a gust and blow the gas away. While he was blowing, Dynal snuck under him, jumped up and swatted his enemy to the ground, destroying the blunderbuss and jetpack in with his strength, as well as hurting Rool with the massive blow. Rool teleported on top of the Vivosaur, and smacked his neck multiple times. He converted his body into a ball, and bounced up quickly. Rool smashed into Dynal four times before Dynal used Royal Bite, sending Rool backwards. The Kremling ran away, and the Dinaurian followed, but was much too slow to keep up. Rool: Can't attack what you can't see. Dynal: Where did that voice come from? King Rool had made himself invisible. Using his electric remote, he shocked King Dynal in unpredictable spots. Eventually, the alien king spotted Rool's shadow, and stomped it, crushing him. The attack took no effect, as Rool had also turned invincible. Rool hopped away and landed, creating a rain of cannonballs from above. The cannonballs deflected off of the Vivosaur's skin, and appeared to cause no damage to Dynal. He used Imperial Wrath. The bite and tail whip hit Rool, but were stopped by the invincibility, that expired right afterward. Imperial Wrath's poison cloud hit the Kremling, hurting him and poisoning him treacherously. Rool jumped into Dynal's face to attack with his feet, but he was knocked away with Dynal's Royal Bite. After faceplanting, he took much damage from the heavy poison. Dynal picked up Rool, and flung him a mile away, hoping to receive a kill. King K. Rool crashed on the ground and rolled before hitting a tree, which fell on top of him. His opponent began approaching at his quickest speed, which was still rather slow. Rool: I...can't...fail. He took a moment to rise and stand on his feet, prepared to continue the battle. Rool pulled out a Crystal Banana. Dynal received a huge surprise when he caught up with the Kremling. King K. Rool had grown giant using the Crystal Banana. Eventually, Dynal went in with a Royal Bite, but Rool became invincible for a few seconds, and the bite was negated. The two kings traded physical blows. Back and forth, they struck each other. Dynal started to block Rool's punches with his arms, and then used Regal Combo. He bit Rool, and followed up with a tail whip. He was knocked down. The heavy poison damaged him furthermore, and then faded away. The effect of Regal Bite caused him to be very excited. Rool: Hahaha! I'm going to defeat you so hard! Hahaha! Hahaha! During the expression of excitement, Dynal used Rex Roar, summoning blue energy to boost his attack power. He used an enhanced Imperial Wrath, but Rool teleported to avoid it. When he reappeared, he was holding Dynal in his arms. Rool flipped the Vivosaur onto his back and fell forward, crushing him. Rool: This is fun! Wa-hoo! Dynal: All for a sandwich. He pointed at the sky, and a rain of meteors fell. They hit Dynal all over his body, and eventually killed him. KO! King K. Rool returned to normal size, and teleported back to the Dinaurian ship. He saw Dynal's space sandwich and picked it up. King K. Rool: So I'm not bad at stealing food. '' Conclusion Wiz: It looked like King Dynal had the advantage in all stats, especially strength. Looks can be deceiving, however. Rool's speed is multiple times greater than that of Dynal's. '''Boomstick: His stats have been seen nearing those of Donkey Kong's when in battle. His durability allows him to take the Kong's punches, and his strength isn't far behind Donkey Kong's either.' Wiz: Dynal's attacks may have the force of nukes, but Rool has multiple methods of dodging or tanking them. Aside from force, the effects of Dynal's attacks aren't very good either. Regal Combo can excite foes, but that doesn't exactly come in handy at all, and it's temporary. Imperial Wrath has potent poison, but it's also temporary. Boomstick: Rool's large arsenal and invincibility always kept him prepared, even if he lost parts of it. The power boost he gets from the Crystal Banana was enough to take Dynal down. Wiz: Correct. Dynal's skin is somewhat harder than rock, but meteors can destroy rock, and much more. The winner is King K. Rool. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles